


Шелк волос

by Reidzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, АУ, Современный мир, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Хината кладет руки на чужие плечи и прижимается к телу, чей жар обжигает даже через тонкую ткань футболки и штанов. За спиной Саске — окно, украшенное гирляндой. Огни пляшут весело и задорно по стеклу, отражаются в нем и создают ощущение уюта и интимности. Это все — мелочи. Детали, которые не такие уж и значительные по отдельности. Одна гирлянда не способна создать настроение, а один венок не принесет ощущение праздника. Но у них вся их небольшая однокомнатная квартирка пахнет хвоей, мандаринками и кофе. Хината сжимает футболку и прижимается губами к шее Саске, невесомо, дразняще водит по ней, наслаждаясь самим прикосновением, а после отстраняется и выпутывается из его рук.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Шелк волос

**Author's Note:**

> При прочтении лучше слушать: Читать лучше под музыку, которая вдохновила: The Righteous Brothers — Unchained Melody  
> Под нее и писалось.)

Перебирая длинные темные волосы, он думает о бескрайнем ночном небе, россыпи миллиард звезд и ее хрупких плечах, которые с нежностью покрывает легкими поцелуями.  
  
— Ее глаза на звезды не похожи, нельзя уста кораллами назвать,* — шепчет на ухо и утыкается носом в висок. Между ними — узы. Крепкие, словно канаты. Невидимые, но ощутимые. Саске мог поклясться, что чувствует как переплетены их души.

На улице хлопьями падает снег, а ветер задувает снежинки в любые открытые щели: в нос, в глаза и даже игриво попадает в рот. Там — на улице — своя жизнь. Люди, сбивающиеся в группы и стайки, шумные дети и буйные подростки. Там город живет по привычному распорядку. В коридоре валяются ботинки и аккуратно стоят сапожки, по крючкам развешены куртки и шарфы, на своих местах лежат шапки, а на двери весит пышный живой венок — ну и что, что его хватит ненадолго, что осыпится через дней пять? От волос Хинаты ярко пахнет жасмином и сладкой ванилью.

Она вся такая — _сладкая_.

Саске разворачивает Хинату к себе и заправляет все еще влажные после душа вьющиеся прядки за ушки.

Это первые их выходные, которые удается провести вместе, неразлучно, за последние полгода. Работа, учеба, дом, работа на дому, учеба — замкнутый то ли круг, то ли овал, по которому они бегают ежедневно до самого наступления официальных выходных. Для всей страны или, может быть, даже мира — кто там разберет?

Он скучал. По ласковой и теплой улыбке, по краснеющим по поводу и без щекам, по прямому взгляду прямо в глаза, который наверняка без проблем достигал чужой души. Хината кладет руки на чужие плечи и прижимается к телу, чей жар обжигает даже через тонкую ткань футболки и штанов. За спиной Саске — окно, украшенное гирляндой. Огни пляшут весело и задорно по стеклу, отражаются в нем и создают ощущение уюта и интимности. Это все — мелочи. Детали, которые не такие уж и значительные по отдельности. Одна гирлянда не способна создать настроение, а один венок не принесет ощущение праздника. Но у них вся их небольшая однокомнатная квартирка пахнет хвоей, мандаринками и кофе. Хината сжимает футболку и прижимается губами к шее Саске, невесомо, дразняще водит по ней, наслаждаясь самим прикосновением, а после отстраняется и выпутывается из его рук.

— Секунду, я сейчас, — целует коротко в губы прекрасная, неповторимая Хината и отходит. Сначала Саске не очень понимает зачем: разве не уютно они стояли, согревая друг друга прикосновениями и дыханием? — а потом слышит мелодию. Хината возвращается с лукавой улыбкой и, как в старые-добрые времена, опускает глаза в пол. Скрывает, прячет хитрый взгляд. Это напоминает выпускной. Умница Хината подпирала стенку, стирая слезы и все больше размазывая дешевую, но единственную, тушь по щекам, а Саске протянул ей руку и пригласил на танец. И его сердце билось тогда так безумно громко, что он был уверен: все слышали это биение. Каждый знал, что Саске Учиха, отшивающий каждую девушку, по уши влюблен в умницу Хинаточку.

Он снова протягивает руку, чувствуя позабытое смущение, и прокашливается.

— Позволите пригласить вас на танец?

В этот раз рука уже не дрожит, да и ноги не чувствуются деревянными, но живот все равно на долю секунды сводит в нервном предвкушении, пока Хината не кладет аккуратную ладошку поверх чужой. Их кольца сталкиваются, но не издают ни звука. Хватка у Хинаты уверенная, спина — ровная, а на губах цветет улыбка. Саске начинает двигаться, ведомый музыкой. Они плывут на волнах или парят в облаках — никто из них не уверен. В маленькой квартирке нет ни пялящихся одноклассников, ни шепотков за спиной, ни каких-либо лишних людей, только кошка поглядывает лениво с дивана одним глазом, но не норовит путаться в ногах. Тоже чувствует этот волшебный момент.

Рука Саске лежит на чужой талии. На Хинате ничего вычурного — лиловый мягкий свитер, которого приятно касаться, и темно-серые пижамные штаны с белыми котиками. Под глазами у Хинаты темные круги. Саске уверен, что у него самого — тоже. Потому что бегать по замкнутому кругу-овалу выходит только тогда, когда времени на сон остается совсем немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Они медленно качаются и в какой-то момент выбиваются из ритма музыки, но не останавливаются, продолжая танец. Они замирают только когда заканчивается мелодия, но она зациклена, поэтому начинается с начала через несколько секунд, а вот Хината и Саске не двигаются. Смотрят друг на друга и молчат. Хината тянется к Саске и целует. Он кладет руку ей на затылок и зарывается в волосы. Они целуются. Хината давит на чужие плечи и прижимает Саске к подоконнику. С опорой легче и приятнее. Саске ладонью удерживает Хинату, не дает отстраниться пораньше.

Поцелуй — ненапористый, нежный греет душу.

На кухне начинает шипеть убегающий суп. Точно. Ужин.

Саске нехотя прерывает поцелуй, губами касается чужого лба, словно Хината ребенок, а не жена, а после шлепает босыми ногами выключать плиту. Хината идет следом. Им надо закончить с ужином и подготовкой к Новому Году — через три дня за их столом должны будут собраться друзья с детьми. Где-то в ногах уже вьется Яра. Только и успела, что спрыгнуть с нагретого места и побежать за хозяевами вслед, чтобы выпросить еду. Хината обнимает Саске со спины, пока он помешивает злосчастный суп. Они еще украсят елку, которую обещали к утру доставить (и закрепить — от Яры, конечно), упакуют подарки для всех и распределят салаты между друзьями. Это все — завтра. А сегодня им и вдвоем хорошо. И, в коем-то веке, никуда не нужно спешить.

_И все ж она уступит тем удва ли,_   
_Кого в сравненьях ложных облагали._

**Author's Note:**

> *Тут и в самом конце - это начало и конец 130 сонета Шекспира. Очень его люблю и в оригинале, и в переводе Маршака. В общем, вот вам перевод, если вдруг не знали и подзабыли:  
> Ее глаза на звезды не похожи,  
> Нельзя уста кораллами назвать,  
> Не белоснежна плеч открытых кожа,  
> И черной проволокой вьется прядь.
> 
> С дамасской розой, алой или белой,  
> Нельзя сравнить оттенок этих щек.  
> А тело пахнет так, как пахнет тело,  
> Не как фиалки нежный лепесток.
> 
> Ты не найдешь в ней совершенных линий,  
> Особенного света на челе.  
> Не знаю я, как шествуют богини,  
> Но милая ступает по земле.
> 
> И все ж она уступит тем едва ли,  
> Кого в сравненьях пышных оболгали.
> 
> Как всегда, котятки, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з


End file.
